Something Worth Fighting For
by Severus'forbiddenlove
Summary: Order and chaos go hand and hand, one cannot be obtained without the other. Seven years have passed since the end of the second war, Lucius and Severus have both survived. Lucius has lost his family and everything he has worked for while Severus has remained at Hogwarts for more than one reason. (WILL BE UPDATED SOON AND POSSIBLY REWRITTEN)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Clarisa

 _January 9th_

I sat dressed in my black slacks propped against the running board of my bed by pillows, a tome braced against my legs. I adjusted the thin half squared glasses that were perched on the middle of my nose, my eyesight had worsened since the end of the second war.

I had been reading this particular book since before dinner the previous day, it had been wrapped within brown packaging paper with a note on top that read _'my love'_. I smiled despite myself as I glanced beside me her firery red hair splayed above the black comforter she was laid beneath.

To think that she could love a man like me felt like paradise within my broken world, we were an odd couple yet oddly perfect for each other. She had come from a similar background as mine and had succeeded just as I had with the exception of having a dispositioned and awkward social appearance, she had thrived where I had failed to.

I closed the book after saving the page placing it upon my night stand, I turned back to find her crimson colored eyes half opened and a smile gracefully playing her soft pinkish lips. She opened her eyes even further as she sat up letting the blanket expose the top half of her body, I had not noticed the chill upon my chest until looking at her beautiful bare chest. I lifted my gaze back to her face to find one red eyebrow lifted and a devilish smirk,

"Well good morning to you too," Her lips found mine then left and I wimpered slightly as my lips felt bare without hers, "Have you been up all night again?"

I only nodded know she was going to scold me again but what I didn't expect was her planting her naked body on top of mine with the blanket over my lap as she recaptured my lips, I embraced her around her waist as I deepened the kiss. She was amazing.

She broke the kiss and straddled my hips vanishing my slacks before I could protest and who was I kidding, I couldn't even protest if I wanted to. She lowered her lips toward my neck brushing light kisses upon my sensitive skin, her hands were tracing the scars upon my back.

The first time I had taken her into my bed it had been on a whim, she had just started teaching the only avaliable position and had come seeking advice from me. Seeing her dressed in deep velvet maroon teaching robes with a black cloak similar to mine made me think twice about what I knew about her, she had been at the school during the beginning years of me teaching. I had known her years prior to that but only from I promise a made to protect her and becoming her temperary guardian until she went to live with her uncle, she had been one of my best and most favored students during my still on-going career.

After that night I had only thought it to be a whim of passion between us and considered nothing more until she approached me again, she had not been affected by the scars upon my body but rather perplexed by them. She was the first one who I felt comfortable enough to share what had happened to me when I was younger, I feared she would have ran that night from me and the comfort I felt evaported when she left back to her chambers.

But she didn't.

"Tell me about this one Severus..." She trailed the scar on my shoulder blade that ran from the joint of my shoulder stopping just shy of my back bone.

I stroked her hair as she laid her head upon my right shoulder, our bodies still twined together. I looked into her eyes before sighing softly,

"That one is from my father, I had put myself between him and my mother after watching him down two bottles of firewhiskey."

"Oh," She smiled then frowned as her index finger lightly trailed the scar again.

I sighed again as my fingers ran through her soft hair,

"He had went on a rampage yelling about how me and my mother were useless and worth nothing to him or anyone, then he tried to stab her and I stopped him by pushing my mother out of the way. The scar was a lot smaller when I was younger."

My tone had changed from being soft to it being filling with hurt, she had taken notice and placed her hand upon my cheek while kissing the other side.

"I'm sorry."

I closed my eyes laying my head against the running board, that event had happened so, so many years ago but it was still painful to remember. What that man had done to me did not go unpunished though as my magic had lashed out trying to protect and heal me at the same time, my magic had seared his arms when he had tried to reach for me.

During that night as I looked at my back in the dingy rusted mirror that hung upon my bedroom wall near the window, a black owl had come through my parted window landing on the mattress that was my bed. A letter within its beak.

"Severus?"

"Yes?" I looked at her while my arm was wrapped around her shoulder, "What is it Clarisa?"

"You didn't hear a word I said did you?"

"No." I said quietly as I looked away from her.

She slapped my chest playfully as she scooted to the end of the bed, wrapping our thin silver blanket around her slinder body. She stood and walked toward the bathroom dropping the blanket just before the doorway, she was unusually tall for a woman, standing at five eleven.

I looked up into the black canopy that stretched above my bed, I softly smiled as I closed my eyes relaxing completely.

My life had felt extremely complex at one point when everything had come crashing down around me right after the second war, I had been named a murderer, a savior, a hero, a traidor and anything else you could think of. I had been invited back to Hogwarts by Minerva and offered my same position and same head of house duties, when I had said yes and returned I had no idea that it would change my life...

I started to drift off when I felt something tickling my chest and abdominal area, I cracked my eyes open to see Clarisa standing over me and her hair brushing me softly. I stretched and opened my eyes up completely,

"You need to get up, your seventh year class starts soon and I must go and tend to my second years."

I raised a brow as I lifted myself up onto my elbows,

"Second years? Since when did Minerva start giving you anything less than fifth years?"

"Oh I don't know..." She rolled her eyes as she stood up, "Maybe when you had fallen asleep during one of her meetings."

"I can't help it," I put my hand to my face leaning myself upon one elbow, "She's _so_ -"

"Like Albus?"

"Yes. More and more every day," I sat up and moved my legs over the edge of the bed, "I'm starting to wonder if it's the position that turns everyone in it to lunac mad genius."

"Well you _were_ headmaster for a while and you _are_ exactly that."

"Just because I know what I am," I stood grabbing her around the waist, "Does not mean you need to point that out thank you very much."

She giggled in my embrace as she buried her face in my neck trying to supress the laughter I knew was to follow, I squeezed her to me as I looked down at her.

She knew me better than anyone ever had; even Lily, as she looked back into my eyes and I could see the joy within them. She pressed her soft lips against mine once more and I instantly relaxed while her hands raked my back side,

"Get dressed, breakfast will be serving soon and I do not want to hear it from Headmistress McGonagall again."

"You and me both." I whispered as I conjured a shirt from the closet.

She let go of me as I put my white long sleeve dress shirt on buttoning it up with swift moving fingers, I placed my long sleep black button up over shirt after wards then pulled my teaching robe over my shoulders. I straightened everything then walked over to the door, Clarisa was already waiting for me with my wand in her hand.

"Have a good day _Professor_ Snape."

I raised a brow at her then smirked,

"And you too _Mrs._ Snape."

"You know I don't use your last name when teaching," She swatting at me as I side stepped her hand, "It's Saverum."

"I know." I said darkly as I opened the door to my office. .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Breakout

 _January 9th_

He breathed in deep as he stepped from the cell of Azkaban prison, he; Lucius Malfoy, was a free man after seven years. It had taken a long time for his plan to work but in the end he was able to use the unforgivable curse Imperio on a guard, he had taken a leaf from Severus Snape's book on wandless magic.

It had started just after the end of the second war, he was captured just outside the Forest of Dean on the day he were trying to escape and no less by the chosen one. Harry freaking Potter.

~ _Seven Years Prior_ ~

His master had fallen before everyone, he had witnessed his worst fear and he knew his family would be in even more danger now. He squeezed Draco's shoulder and Narcissa's hand silently telling them it was time to leave, he turned away from the horrifying scene and felt the air tighten around him. He refused to let his son or wife go, he held onto them as they all landed upon their feet in front of his mansion. He had already hatched a plan to grab their stuff and leave as quickly as possible, Narcissa said nothing as they walked briskly up the bricked path. The hedges still showed signs of where Severus had battled some of his own brothers, his anger rose at the sight.

Severus Snape had been seen as a hero while he; the most loyal of Voldemort's followers, fell from glory with unwielding shame. He wanted nothing more than to kill Severus but had learned that Voldemort had Nagini rip his vocal cords out with her fangs, he felt a sense of satisfaction but not too happy that he could not have done it himself. He cursed himself for not killing that tratior when he had the chance the summer before Albus's death, he knew where his wife was going but had not known why.

He gathered what he could and turned to Narcissa; who was calmly explaining to our son what was going on, I walked over to her and embraced her.

"You can not follow me, I brought you back here because I wanted my trace to end here."

Narcissa leaned away from him as her eyes widened for the briefest of moments,

"Where will you go?"

"I can not tell you, you must not know for your own protection." He said with wavering conviction.

He did not want to leave his family behind but he knew that they would not be hunted as he would, yes Narcissa is married to a death eater but she was not one. His son had only recently taken the mark because Voldemort threaten to kill him if he didn't and it was all for what, to kill the most feared wizard in wizarding Britain? If they only knew better.

He knew the truth; the _real_ truth, Albus was not the stronger wizard. Voldemort may have been afraid of the fool but he knew better, he knew that the one person who could drop wizarding Britain to its knees.

He did not need his family to invade in his plans to get to the one with the power to rule, the power that he didn't even know he was capable of. He had witnessed it once, he had seen the man demonstrate a part of the power that lay dormant within the man's body. The man would fall before his feet, he would become the new Dark Lord and no one was going to stop him.

He kissed Narcissa goodbye and knelt down in front of Draco,

"Take care of your mother for me until I get back."

Draco wrapped his arms around him, the first time both had ever shown and recipricated affections toward each other. He knew this was a monumental moment but he could not linger, he knew they would be on their way soon; the Aurors would be out for his blood.

He walked from the house and vanished without looking back, his destination a cave within the Dean Forest, a piece of information he had heard Severus talking about where the brats had hid during the year of his masters fall. He knew the forest well enough to know if anyone was coming but what he didn't expect was someone to already be waiting for him there, he hadn't been sure if it was for him or someone else.

He walked into the cave warding it as he set down his pack he had gathered earlier, he didn't care about clothing as much as he cared for keeping certain artifacts from falling into the minstries hands. He could hear the voice growing closer as he pressed his back against the wall,

"He has to be here somewhere, his wife told us he took off and his trace ends somewhere around here."

He knew that voice all too well.

He hadn't know what had happened next because everything around him went dark, he had been fumbling for the pack when something; someone, had grabbed him by the upper arm...

~ _Present_ ~

The salty air was incredibly thick as he swallowed a mouth full as he tried to rack his brain on where he would go, he couldn't return home, not yet. He would be expected there once word spread and he was not going to risk it, he would have to find somewhere to hide. He briefly wondered if Severus would help him but kicked himself immediately, he remembered Severus had been killed.

His next thought led him to Bellatrix's house or what he assumed was still her home even though she had been killed by Molly Weasley, well the arrogant bitch had that coming. He smirked as he unlocked the door with a simple _alohamora_ , his magic seemed to be shaky but not nearly as damaged as most would think after spending so many years locked up.

Her home was creepy, its interior walls black as night. The living room contained a single winged back arm chair the color of blood with emboreded black laced designs, the remains of a sofa were splintered across the hard wood black flooring. He admired her tastes as he noticed the drapes were also black and made of velvet, a fireplace looked aciently used sitting in the middle of the living room against the back wall. He pointed the borrowed wand and lit a blazing fire within the bricked walls, he needed a shower.

He had found a luxurous bathroom the size of a muggles house on the third floor, he had not realised that Bellatrix was nearly as rich as he was but then again he under estimated _a lot_ about her. He set the running water as hot as his body could stand, he had been right, she had magically kept water flowing to the house from an unknown source. He was grateful for this.

His body ached as he laid within the tub, the water steaming as he laid his head back against the procelin, seven years was way too long to not be able to take a shower and he wanted nothing more than to just stay where he was. He had not considered the consequences of turning on lights within a mansion that had been abandoned for seven years and there was bound to be a grounds keeper knowing Bella, he knew he needed to prepare to either explain or kill whoever came knocking upon the door.

No sooner had he thought that, the door bell rang then he could hear someone struggling against the lock of the door, he had forgotten to ward the place before bathing. He conjured a towel and with record breaking skill he dried and ran into the master bedroom, he knew Bella's husband wasn't too much smaller than he was. He found a dark green long sleeve dress shirt and a pair of black slacks and a black cloak, he clothed nearly as quickly as he had dried. He pulled the cloak on and covered his head; his identity, with the hood. Shuffling from down stairs told him that the person had managed to get past the rusted lock, he held the wand with a death grip as he crept from the bedroom to the landing of the stairway.

His heart was pounding and his palms were sweating, he had never been known for being nervous but seeing as he was _not_ going back to Azkaban he could not help but to be nervous. The air around him could be cut with a knife as apprehension gripped his senses, he made it to the second floor landing before stopping and ducking out of sight. The visitor was making their way up the stairs, he gripped the wand once more since it had slipped from the sweat. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath,

"Whose there?" The voice of a young woman called out.

He opened his eyes then decided on not so better judgment to come from his hiding place as he lowered his hood, he was met with a very young lady with raven black hair and dressed in what he assumed to be 'goth' clothing.

"Who are you?" He asked defiantly.

"What's it to you smartass," The young lady looked him up and down, "Wasn't halloween like three months ago?" She said sarcastically.

"I could ask you the same thing." He sneered seeing that she was just a muggle.

"Whatever," She turned her back from him after rolling her eyes, "I'm guessing you know my cousin Belle?"

"Wha-" He stopped himself thinking on his feet, "Yes I know her. I was asked to come to her home to stay while she is away."

He was impressed at himself as the lie slipped from his lips like the truth, the girl turned her head toward him.

"Whatever, don't tell anyone you saw me. Belle told me that your kind doesn't take too kindly to muggle people, yes, I know that term."

He stared at her in disbelief, Bella had a muggle cousin. She was dirtier than Severus and Voldemort combined, he grinned at that thought but wiped it from his face before she noticed.

"Could you let me know if anyone shows up, I want no one trespassing upon the property while Belle is out."

"Whatever man, just don't screw anything up or burn the house down. Got it."

"Yup."


	3. Chapter 3-Acquitted

Chapter 3: Acquitted

Watching her walk away, her hips swaying beneath her deep forest green robes with silver interior, made me groan as I subconsciously adjusted myself. I had to fight the urge to ravage her from the moment she had passionately kissed me her departure, my lips feeling bare and lonely as my fingers traced her lingering touch. This was maddening. I wondered if Minerva had known this would drive me even more mad; though I knew that was nearly impossible, that she had done this as punishment for what happened during the second war. Minvera was a forgiving person yet I somehow knew that she did not entirely forgive me for murdering Albus, that transgression would forever hold over my head till the day my heart decides that I have had enough of life.

Hushs and rustling could be heard from the other side or the classroom, I paused with my hand on the smooth surface, curiousity peaked until what sounded like a bookcase exploding sounded harshly accompanied by a scream. I threw the door open donning my per usual demeanor that screamed the wrath of the gods should anyone dare to say anything, my potions classroom was in utter disarray, books along with bags and other personal affects were haphazardly scattered around from corner to corner. Two seventh years stood deadly still doing all they could do avoid my penetrating glare, I strolled to them and was satisfied when both where looking at my black dress shoes and a violent twitch came from both.

" _What_ in Merlin's name is going on?!" My tone glistening with seething anger.

Silence engulfed the already paralyzed room of students, I looked around and only one pair of eyes met mine, along with the invitation of her memories, she was one of the few who did not fear me. I pushed gently upon her mind finding the memory in question, scanned it then retreated as quickly as I had entered. I huffed in disbelieving anger that it was _my_ house who had disrupted my natural order of things, I growled menacingly.

"Both of you, my office, nine o'clock. Understand?"

I waited for no answer as I turned, my arm soon raised and a silent cleaning spell cleared the catastrophe, I glared back at the boys from over my shoulder. No words could express how deeply frustrated I was, only _she_ knew what today meant. I found sitting at my desk rather appealing while I ignored the class that had now sat and was silently awaiting my instructions, my mind was reeling back to exactly seven years ago. Why seven? Because that was the year I almost lost everything.

I grumbled then stood,

"Make a vial of Woven Worry, it is a very complex potion only offered to those with great skill. You will have a week, starting today in class, as per the instructions say to simmer for three days. Potions will be in no later than Fiday. Begin."

One hand.

"Yes me. Valentine?" I hissed quietly.

"Professor, the woven worry was banned back in the eighteen century, is it not illegal for us to brew such a dangerous potion?'

Oh I cringed internally, she was too much like a student I use to have. I sighed inwardly and slid my hand down my face in frustration,

"Yes miss Valentine, the potion _was_ banned, but with some support, I managed to reinstate it. It is however illegal to use amoung classmates and should I find any of you abusing that privilege, I will see to it that you will never have success after Hogwarts. Azkaban is no longer the prison once feared, no, they have established a new prison. Grinlock, and trust me when I tell you this, Voldemorts terror seems like a child's tantrum compared to this place."

A whispering silence deafened all, stares penetrated me as if to see that I might be scaring them, when I did not faulted on my solemn expression, the entirety of the room shook with hidden terrorized fear. If their fear had not felt so familiar to the past, I might have been worried. Yet as it stands, I am still the most terrifying teacher to still roam the halls and darken my classroom.

I had effectively shut miss Valentine down and she seemed to seething where she sat, her glares not gone unnoticed by me or the boy next to her, who elbowed her.

"Muggle uses of any kind are forbidden within my classroom miss Valentine, I suggest you do not slap mister Ritchie without fully intending to bear my consequences."

A smirk played my thin lips as my chin rested upon the tops of my folded fingers, my hair covering the sides of my face while my eyes held a threatening promise. She froze then stood up, I could tell she was about to do something really stupid.

"I'm sorry _professor_ but I was not raised a full blooded wittch, muggle way as you so kindly put it, is in my genes and I will not have some pompous pure blood tell me what I can and cannot do."

Yep, there it was. I slammed my hands down on my desk with such force that I could swear I heard it splinter beneath the force, I learned toward her, my torse pressing against the edge.

"For those that do not know, I am not a pure blood miss Valentine, know the facts before you make a complete mockery of yourself just as you did now. As for the pompous part, you now get to spend a month's worth of dentention with him, starting tonight." I stood straight once more before adding, "You are dismissed, do not bother coming back again."

I turned my back to her and within seconds I heard the door slam so hard that I knew the hinges needed to be checked, damned hormonal teenagers. I folded my hands behind my back and began my stroll around the room, the hellish hour was coming to a painfull end finally and all I could concentrate on was the searing headache that was forming rapidly.

Sweet silence enveloped as the students vanished, their calderons simmering upon an organized shelf I transfigured just before the end of class, I had given the option of coming on their spare time to work on the potion while I attended to what they could not. Yes my seventh years were pains but they were also my brightest, hard working class I had. This potion would elect who was to become my successor in a sense, I have no plans on leaving but as it always turns out, it is not for me to decide. Hopefully, maybe, it would be my choice this time.

I rubbed my index and middle fingers to my temples, at least I had a free period. An irritating series of taps that I knew belong to an owl made for a worse headache, I growled again as I stalked over to the window and threw the latches open, the abominable thing flew in and crash landed on my neatly piled parchment. It hooted softly as if apologising then stuck it's leg out demandingly, I glared at it but it just swiveled it's head to the side and an obnoxious hoot came out.

I untied the parcel and looked at the owl, it was eyeing me curiously then spread it's wings to plop down upon my shoulder.

"Do not dare poop on me you little wench." I hissed quietly and got a sharp sting to my ear when the owl nipped me. "Alrigt, alright. I will take that back."

 _Dear Severus T. Snape,_

 _We here at the minstery of magic would like to hereby inform you of recent findings. In the case of Severus T. Snape verses The Minstery of Magic Department of Law Enforcement, the proceedings find in favor of Severus Snape. We would like to apologise on behalf of the entire wizarding world and that you have been acquitted of all charges. The proceedings are final and if should you have any questions or complaints please feel free to contact Madam Hopkins for further assistance, May you be well._

 _Signed,_

 _The Minstry Of Magic_

Well I did not see that coming.

 **SS LM SS LM SS LM**

Oh the humanity. Lucius growled as the daily profit suddenly bursts into flames, his anger is rivaled by hatred, he isn't sure which he feels more toward the sneaky bastard. He is doing everything he can _not_ to fly to Hogwarts and wring his bloody neck until his head falls off, that mental image summers the boiling pit of neasous anger and hatred.

He has not moved from the chair before a crackling fire, two days he has sat here, pondering his next move. The profit bearing news of Severus' atonment reconciled only fuels his dasteredly plans for the man, he cares not that he will be imprisoned again, he just wants the traitor dead before that happens.

He gets a whiff of himself and nearly gags, he needs a showerand desperately. He finally rises and regrets it the moment nearly all of his body snaps painfully, what he would give to be young again. He knew upstairs held the master bathroom but he did not want to face the Bella style room she had left behind, it screamed sadistic murder. He cringed.

Instead, the guest room down a lengthy hallway appeased him with a moderate sized shower and bathing tub. He stipped from the tattered clothing of Azkaban and the reflection of his body truely showed what that prison had really done to him. He could count his ribs on both sides, his chin covered in blonde hair and his hair had grown from his shoulders down past his waist. He would rectify this soon enough.

The hot water is heavenly sent upon his skin, the cold ones of the prison doing nothing for his complection. Yes, Azkaban had been ordered to allow inmates to shower after he had already spent three years there. The changes that were brought about aided him in his escape, with the dementors gone, he was able to do wandless magic. He revealed in the accomplishment as he ran his fingers half way through his hair.

He leathers his body with a soap he knew belonged to Bellatrix's husband and now he understood why he could always smell the man coming, the scent of burboned honey inticed his senses, God's what he would not give to have his wife right now. He paused at that thought, letting the water run fluently down his back. Narcissa.

Trying to cut his hair brought around more frustration than he cared for but his orginally length was stead fast returning, it looked managed at the moment. He left the length just past his shoulderblades and decided to clear his face of the annoying stubble because that's all it would ever be. He was glad it could grow no longer, the Malfoy gene pool consisted of nearly hairless men and he was greatful for that.

The closet upstairs held too many clothes; mostly hers, but he found a proper outfit he desired. A simple silverish grey long sleeve dress shirt; which he rolled the sleeves up to his elbows, a pair of black slacks pressed neatly with ironed folds. A black leather belt encased his waist while he snapped the clasp to a very large hooded traveling cloak, he had to admit, the dead man had style.

Back to his old self, he made is way from the upstairs to the drawing room downstairs. He found parchment and quills and began to scheme, it wouldn't hurt to have a little fun before he killed Severus. The torturous thoughts flowed allowing him to scribble with fury, his lips curving into a wicked smile. He left the note unsigned and walked outside, cold air blasted his face as winter still refused to be killed by the spring. January, too many damn cold nights, too long of a month and that hypocrites birthday. He wanted to scream but regained his composure, finding an owl nearby, and sending the letter off with another wickedly evil grin, hopefully by night fall Severus will have received it.


End file.
